


my angel wants to break me down

by omifushimi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Beta Read, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sexting, Sexual Content, Slight Spoilers for Die by the Sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omifushimi/pseuds/omifushimi
Summary: Five times Tsumugi sexted Tasuku, and the one time Tasuku got payback (kind of).
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	my angel wants to break me down

The first time it happened he was with the Mankai soccer club.

The sun was oppressive on this particular day in the middle of August. They had stopped to take a short break when Tsuzuru started wheezing. Even Tasuku himself was affected by the harsh rays beating down on them. Azami took out a bottle of sunscreen from his backpack and said, “We all need to reapply sunscreen. I’ll be damned if any of you get a sunburn.”

The kid sure was dedicated to skincare, and Tasuku admired his passion, so he agreed readily while Tsuzuru complained. Omi simply laughed at their antics, and Tasuku huffed something about not taking a long break. After he reapplied the sunscreen onto his skin, he left the others by their backpacks to dribble the ball around. There wasn’t much of a breeze, but it still felt nice to move around.

“Hey!” Omi called, causing him to whip his head around at the sound. The younger man was beckoning him over, waving his hand to get Tasuku’s attention. “You got a text! From Tsumugi!”

Puzzled, he jogged back over to where his phone was sat beside Omi’s own bag. Tsumugi had known they were going out to the field to play a game. Not that he minded getting a text from his boyfriend, (it was the opposite in fact) but he almost never bothered him if he knew he was working out.  _ It could be an emergency,  _ his mind supplied. He always had been a worrywart.

The text he receives proves him wrong.

Tsumu: Hey! ❤️ Are you still out playing soccer? 😄

Tasuku smiled at his phone despite himself. Itaru had taught both him and Tsumugi how to use emojis when his boyfriend expressed that he wanted to send Tasuku hearts. Kazunari was always complaining Tasuku’s texts were “too dry,” so the emoji lesson proved beneficial for him as well. It felt stupid to grin whenever he saw that red heart emoji at the end of texts, but no one had to know that information except for him.

Me: Hey. Yeah, we’re taking a break right now. We might pack up soon since it seems the guys are getting tired.

A beat passed, then a  _ ding  _ brought his attention back to his phone screen.

Tsumu: I see! Well, come home soon, okay? ❤️

He was about to respond when another ding alerted him of another text. It was a picture image this time. Eyebrow raised, he clicked on the photo before it had even loaded in. However, when he could clearly see the full image, he realized that was a mistake. 

It was a selfie of his boyfriend; in perfect white lingerie that hugged his shape nicely. When that realization hit, his entire face flushed a light pink instantly. The abdomen was pure lace, and he could see the pale skin on his stomach perfectly. The undergarments were the same white color, topped off with a cute little bow near the top. Tasuku could clearly see his hard-on straining through the fabric. 

“Hey Tasuku-san, you’re red. You don’t have a sunburn, do you?”

Azami’s voice ripped his attention away from the sight. The shock caused him to toss his phone in the air, sending it flying onto the grass face up. There was a pause when the phone landed right in front of Azami’s feet. His brain short-circuited when he realized the younger male made a motion to pick up his phone.

“No!”

When Azami stopped to give him a questioning look, he used that opportunity to run over to his phone, pick it up, and shield the contents of his screen from him. When he turned back to the others after safely pocketing his phone, he saw Azami with shock written all over his face at the sudden outburst by Tasuku. The other two men glanced up at them questioningly. 

Good thing he was an actor, but lying his way out of this one wasn’t going to be easy. At least he didn’t accidentally scar Azami for life.

-

The second time it happened he was a guest-starring in another troupe's performance.

“Good work everyone,” one cast member said. Other cast members echoed the statement back, himself included. As soon as they finished, the tension worked its way through his entire body. He rolled his shoulders in an attempt to relieve some of the pain, but it seemed to only make it worse. The pain moved from his shoulders to his calves. He must not have stretched enough before practicing that fight scene.

His legs carried him over to his bag near the corner of the room. Normally he protested sitting down during his breaks, he liked to keep his body moving, but the pain was too unbearable to keep moving around in the stuffy practice room. When he rested his back against the wall he felt the slightest bit of relief wash over his weeping muscles. The jarring lights in the room weren't helping his headache even when he closed his eyes. He needed a distraction.

The faint buzzing from his bag does just that. He zips open his plain black backpack and takes his phone out to find a message from his boyfriend.

Tsumu: What’s up? ☺️ I just got done helping the kids with homework. Hope practice is going well 😀

Me: Hey. We’re taking a short break, but I think I pulled a muscle. I don’t think I stretched enough. My shoulders are hurting.

Tsumu: Oh no! ☹️ And you’re always getting on me for not stretching!! I’ll massage them for you when you get home. 😘

Me: That would be nice. I’ll look forward to it. 

The icon that signaled his typing stopped on and off then. 

Tsumu: Do you need some more motivation to get through practice?

Tasuku made a confused face at his screen.

Me: Sure.

There was another pause in his typing. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Tsumugi’s message was too vague for him to get an idea. But when he saw he sent a picture message, he had an idea of what to expect. He hadn’t sent Tasuku any lewd pictures since the  _ incident  _ at the soccer field. He had made sure to chew him out about that (after they fucked, he was too irresistible to resist) but Tsumugi looked up at him with innocent eyes and said he didn’t mean any harm. He had pouted too, and damn is it hard to stay mad at him when he pulled that stunt.

When the picture was loaded he was greeted by the sight of Tsumugi on his knees in front of a full-length mirror. Tasuku guessed he must have taken it from somewhere and moved it into their room for this purpose. This time he wasn’t wearing lingerie, instead, it’s Tasuku’s short-sleeve pajama shirt. It’s way too big on him, so much so that he has to lift up the end of the shirt with the hand that isn’t holding his phone to reveal the crimson panties he’s wearing. Tasuku felt the blood rush to his dick at the sight of his boyfriend in his shirt. He  _ knew  _ the things that got him riled up, and seeing Tsumugi in his clothes was one of them. He took a deep breath at the sight. He needed to remain calm for practice, but his thoughts were running away from his sensibility.

The image wasn’t necessarily explicit, but he still looked both ways before responding.

Me: You look so good in my clothes, Tsumu.

The response was instant, like he had been waiting for Tasuku to respond.

Tsumu: Thank you ❤️

“Alright, everyone! Let’s get back to it!” the director called. Tasuku nodded at him and was about to put his phone back in his backpack when his phone chimed again. 

Tsumu: You can fuck me while I’m wearing your shirt when you get home ❤️

Tasuku choked on his own spit when he read the message. This man was going to be the death of him. But still, it was plenty motivational to get this rehearsal over and done with.

-

The third time it happened he was helping Taichi and Tenma with their homework.

Tasuku stepped out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel draped over his neck. He rolled his neck; that had been a fulfilling workout. It made his muscles ache in the best possible way. The day was devoid of things to do- no neighboring theatre company plays to guest star in, and his boyfriend hadn’t been home for the majority of the day. 

“I’m going to buy some things for the garden,” he said, kissing Tasuku’s temple. “I’ll be back.” And then he was off.

He walked out of the hallway and into the dining area, drying off his hair with the towel on the way. His eyes were set on the fridge for a glass of water, but orange and red hair caught his attention. Confused, he turned his head to find Taichi and Tenma sulking with their heads down at the dining table. There was a pause where he contemplated his choices. Sheets of paper surrounded them and they had pencils in their hands. They obviously needed help with whatever they were doing, judging by the furrow in their brow, but Tasuku had  _ really  _ wanted to kick back in his room on his rare day off. 

His fate was sealed when he opened the fridge; alerting Taichi and Tenma of his presence. When he saw Tasuku, his face lit up. 

“Tasuku-san! Please help us!” Taichi cried, dropping his pencil in frustration.

Tenma scoffed, twirling his pencil in his fingers, “You’re being so dramatic.” He turned to Tasuku with a sheepish expression, “...But it might be true that we need some help.”

And that was how Tasuku got roped into helping the O High dummies with their work. 

Tasuku held the textbook firmly with two hands and carefully read the information that was on the page. The book explained what they had to do quite clearly. Why they weren’t getting it was beyond him. The blue day faded into a pinkish-orange color, signaling the evening's arrival. However, he didn’t even realize it, too absorbed in reading the text to notice anything else. It was only his phone chiming from the table that he shifted his attention away from the task at hand.

“Be right back,” he said to the exasperated looking pair.

When he picked up his phone, drowning out the teenager’s complaints, he saw the name he had wanted to see there.

Tsumu: Hey! ❤️ I’ll be home shortly. Did you have a nice workout? 😁

Tasuku tried not to smile as the fact his boyfriend would be home soon, but he couldn’t help when his lips curved upwards. He had never been a clingy boyfriend in the past, but with Tsumugi it was just… different. It was always different with him.

Me: Yeah, I did. Did you find everything you needed?

“Tasuku-san! I don’t get this problem!” Taichi said, directing his attention away from his phone. Was this what having kids was like?

Trying his best to cover his growing frustration, he simply said, “I’ll be right over.”

_ Ding!  _ When he looked back down at the device, the text from Tsumugi greeted him.

Tsumu: Yes! Including things I think you’ll like. 😏

Tasuku quirked his eyebrow at that. 

Me: Like what?

He received the image only a few seconds after he sent his message. It wasn’t a picture of himself like the other times, instead pictures of his new purchases. Except it wasn’t gardening tools like he was expecting. Well… they were  _ tools  _ all right. In one hand he held handcuffs with hot pink fur on the inside of the cuff. On the other hand was a package, and upon further inspection, he realized it was a vibrator. It was the same pink color as the fur on the cuffs.

Me: So that’s what’s taking you so long.

His response was instantaneous.

Tsumu: You caught me. 😏😘

Tasuku stared down at his phone unsure of what to say to that. His mind kept supplying the image of his boyfriend in an adult store, searching for toys with the thought of them using them together. Tasuku wasn’t one to use toys. In fact, he was mostly vanilla. Mostly. But Tsumugi had asked a couple weeks ago if it would be okay, and he couldn’t ever deny him anything. Tsumugi had him wrapped around his finger.

He didn’t have to think of anything to say back, because his boyfriend beat him to it.

Tsumu: I can’t wait for you to use these on me, babe. ❤️

Tsumu: I just keep thinking about you cuffing my hands behind my back and pinning me down. I’d have no choice but to take whatever you give me. Then you’ll press the vibrator against my cock and turn it on. Doesn’t that seem like fun?

‘Doesn’t that seem like fun?’ He asked that he’s asking about a date spot he wants to go to or something. Tasuku was about to answer with sweaty hands when a shout ripped his attention away, and when he looked up he made direct eye contact with Taichi.

“Oh, hey, I told you that would get his attention, Ten-chan.”

It seemed his boyfriend would have to wait on a response.

-

The fourth time it happened he was on a jog with Guy.

The crisp morning air felt slightly damp against his skin. Rain wasn’t falling like it had been last night, but its remnants still linger in the five am air. The skies are gray and gloomy, a lingering effect from the passing storm. Even with that it didn’t damper his energy. Running always woke him right up, and Guy was always a pleasant company. By the end of their usual route, his calves were aching deliciously.

“That was nice,” Guy said once they stopped to catch their breath. It was the first words he had spoken to him all morning, but that was what he liked about him. Guy didn’t need pointless small talk to fill the space around him. He said what needed to be said, and that was that. Tasuku was the same way.

“I agree,” he said. The park they had stopped in was devoid of people at six in the morning. The eerie atmosphere was only broken up by the morning sun starting to peek through the clouds.

“Do you want to start walking back?” Guy asked. He only shook his head yes as an answer. The walk back was always nice too, though Tasuku preferred the adrenaline he got from jogging. The peacefulness he felt on a trek back was unmatched, however. Just letting the soft breeze hit his face was also a nice feeling. 

The buzz of his phone snapped him out of his trance. He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his gray hoodie and turned it on to reveal a text from his boyfriend. Confusion spread in his mind like wildfire. Tsumugi usually wasn’t up this early, but he pushed away that thought and slid on the notification to read the text.

Tsumu: Good morning Taa-chan! ❤️

Me: Good morning, Tsumu.

He tapped on the side of his phone with his finger before adding something else.

Me: ❤️

Tsumu: ❤️

Me: What are you doing up?

There’s a brief pause where he watches the dots dance on his screen, indicating that he is texting back. 

Tsumu: To be honest, I was having a wet dream about you, and I woke up hard. It’s a bit embarrassing. I feel like a teenager all over again.

Tasuku glanced around at his surroundings after reading the message. The last thing he wanted was for Guy to look over his shoulder and see this conversation. When he deemed it was safe, he answered.

Me: Is that why you texted me?

Tsumu: Haha, you know me too well. I was hoping you were on your way home.

Me: We’re walking back now. I’ll be there to take care of you soon.

Tsumu: Good. ❤️

Tsumu: I’ve tried touching myself, but it isn’t enough. I need you inside me.

Me: Someone woke up needy. 

He said that, but he secretly loved it. The fact that Tsumugi  _ needed  _ him to get off sent a surge of pride to his dick.

Tsumu: It’s true ❤️ In my dream you manhandled me and used me as you wished. It was so unlike how you usually are, but I really loved it.

Now,  _ this  _ was interesting news for Tasuku. He tended to be gentle during sex. His priority was always making sure his boyfriend was feeling loved and cherished. He knew that with his strength there was a possibility of accidentally hurting him. They had never discussed having rougher sex before- he didn’t even know Tsumugi was into that. Then again, he ended up being much kinkier than Tasuku had expected. A switch definitely went off when Tsumugi got horny.

Me: You’re into that?

Tsumu: Yeah. I love thinking about you holding both my wrists together above my head while you fuck into me hard. 🥵❤️

There was no way Tasuku didn’t flush when he read those words. His dick stirred at the thought of giving Tsumugi no choice but to take his cock. He would hit his prostate without mercy, making his boyfriend cry out in pleasure and overstimulation.

Me: Well, that can be arranged.

Tsumu: Now I really want you to get here soon.

Me: We’re almost back. Do you want me to shower first?

Tsumu: I can’t wait any longer. 😈

Before he could answer a picture message filled his screen. The picture was dark, but he could make out Tsumugi’s legs spread out on his bed. His underwear was bunched up at his ankle, and most importantly, his dick was hard on his stomach. Tsumugi was thumbing the head in the photo, spreading the pre-come around his cock.

Tasuku was about to respond when he walked directly into a lamp post. His hand flew to his forehead and he grunted in pain.

“Takato?” Guy asked, turning around. He looked absolutely bewildered, “Are you okay?”

He flushed, “Uh, yeah.” Pocketing his phone, he jogged back to Guy’s side, “Let’s just keep going.”

-

The fifth time it happened he was with his family, but this incident had been his own fault.

However it was the most traumatic of them all.

He had visited his family home with Fuyuki on a sunny autumn morning. Fuyuki was way too loud, in Tasuku’s opinion, but it was nice to see everyone again. His mom and dad were doing well, doting over him and his brother as usual. His family home was so familiar, like he had never left at all. The photos of him and his brother playing in the dirt when they were younger still were hung up proudly in the living room, much to Tasuku’s complaint. 

“It’s a shame Tsumu couldn’t make it,” his mother said from her place in the kitchen. The smell of raw vegetables filled the air around them.

After washing his hands Tasuku walked over to where she was chopping onions and grabbed the knife. When his mother turned around she made a face like,  _ I could’ve done that  _ but he wasn’t having it. “Tsumu agreed to help a local theatre company before he knew about the plans. He said he wishes he could’ve come.”

“I haven’t seen him since you guys became official,” she said, giving him a knowing look. “How long were you crushing on that boy?”

He sighed, “Mom. Please.”

That only made her giggle, “Sorry! You guys are just so cute!”

“Ooo, are we bullying Tasuku?” he heard Fuyuki ask from the doorway. Of course, he would choose now of all times to appear.

“I’m only teasing him about Tsumu,” his mother said.

“Ahhh, Tsumu, eh? I gotta say, I totally called that one.”

Tasuku scoffed, “No you didn’t.”

Fuyuki sauntered over to the kitchen and smirked at his brother. “Oh, but I did little brother. You were  _ so  _ obvious.”

He felt himself color at the words despite himself. It was true he had been pining for Tsumugi for years, but after they stopped talking he thought he would never have another chance with the man. It was only when they reconciled that he realized he was still in deep for Tsumugi. His light laugh and the way he went on and on about gardening or theatre had him captivated. 

“Right?” his mother agreed, “I’ve been rooting for you two for years. I was ecstatic when you called and told me!” She turned away from the stove and gave him a look, “Even your father knew, and you know how oblivious he is!”

“Are you serious…?” That comment sent the two into hysterics; which resulted in a deeper scowl. When they finally calmed down he asked, “Where is dad anyway?”

“He went to get more drinks,” Fuyuki said. “Hey mom, do you remember when dad asked Tsumu if he was dating Tasuku?”

Tasuku almost dropped the knife. “He did  _ what?  _ When was this!?”

His mother cackled at the comment, “Hm, I wanna say it was that time Tsumu came over after one of your high school plays. You left for a moment and then your father got all serious and asked him!” His mother and Fuyuki broke out in laughter at the same time. “You should’ve seen poor Tsumu’s face!”

Tasuku brought the onions to his mother with careful hands. Setting them down gently next to the boiling pot, he moved past her again to cut the peppers. All the while they kept laughing along, but Tasuku was absolutely mortified. His stoic face would never reveal that, the only evidence being the slight flush in his cheeks.

“You know that picture I sent of you and Tsumu in your high school play?” Tasuku nodded, the picture of a significantly smaller Tasuku and Tsumugi in their stage costumes flashing in his mind. “I think it was after that play.”

“Can I see?” Fuyuki asked.

Tasuku groaned because he  _ knew  _ Fuyuki was going to want to see. “It’s in my camera roll. Go find it yourself.” 

Fuyuki wasted no time in grabbing his phone off the table and sat down on a dark oak chair. While he searched for the photo the only sounds to be heard were the knife chopping against the cutting board and his mother’s pleasant humming. 

“While we’re on the topic of Tsumu…” his mother began. When he made another face she laughed, “Oh don’t worry, I’m done teasing now. I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you.” She turned from the pot on the stove to Tasuku, “Seriously, Tasuku. I was worried about you for a while, you know,” she said, and that’s when he stopped chopping to look his mother in the eyes. “You were just so… dejected when you were in God Troupe. I could tell you weren’t as happy as you let on.” She gripped his shoulder, “But look at you now. You’re so happy with Mankai, I can tell every time I see you on that stage,” she said. She took her hand off his shoulder and smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, that was a lot, huh?”

“No, I-” his voice got caught in his throat. “Thank you, mom. It means a lot.”

The moment was ruined by Fuyuki choking on his drink. They both turned at the same time, but only his mother wore a worried expression. “Are you alright honey?” she asked as he coughed it up.

“Yeah, uh, I’m good!” he said. When his mother turned back around to the pot, his brother glared at him and beckoned him over. Tasuku raised his eyebrow but otherwise complied.

Fuyuki shoved the phone in his face and whispered harshly, “Next time warn a guy that there’s nudes on your phone.”

Tasuku’s stomach dropped. He had forgotten he saved the pictures of Tsumugi to his camera roll afterward.

-

This was when Tasuku got back at Tsumugi.

All those incidents combined made him want to exact revenge on his boyfriend. It sounded good in theory; he would go for his workout, go back to his room before he took a shower, and snap a picture of himself without a shirt in the full-length mirror. However, when Tasuku got back with sweat dripping down his back, he realized he never took pictures of himself. It felt awkward taking pictures of himself shirtless and to think people did this all the time. He sometimes saw men at the gym take pictures of themselves in the full-length mirror, and Tasuku wondered how they didn’t feel awkward. 

He thought back to the pictures Tsumugi had sent him. Did he feel just as awkward taking them? He briefly pondered having someone give him tips on how to take a selfie, but if they asked the reason he’d die a little inside. The room felt a bit too hot around as he attempted to flex for the camera. Maybe he was making it too awkward for himself. With that train of thought, he snapped the picture.

When he checked it, he deemed it was satisfactory enough. The muscles on his arm were bulging, and they looked good if he did say so himself. The sweat on his body was still visible, sweat rolling down his neck. His six-pack was on full display for Tsumugi, but his phone blocked out his face. Well, that wasn’t what was important anyway, so it was fine.

Now sitting down on the couch, he exited the camera app and went to his text messages with Tsumugi. It occurred to him then that he had no idea what to say to start this off. He couldn’t just send the picture with no context, could he? There had to be build-up to this interaction.

Finally, he crafted out the perfect message to start it off.

Me: Hey.

Luckily, he responded right away. Tasuku hadn’t considered what he would have done if he had taken a while to answer.

Tsumu: Hi Taa-chan! ❤️🥺 What’s up? 😆

Me: Nothing much. Just got back from the gym.

Okay, now was the moment. His finger found the camera button and sent the picture of himself as an attachment. He hit the send button before Tsumugi could respond. 

He got a response in seconds.

Tsumu: You look like a snack 🥵

A snack? That wasn’t exactly the response he was expecting. With a confused expression, he replied.

Me: What does that mean?

Tsumu: Kazu said it means someone looks good! I heard him call the director that, and when I asked that’s what he told me.

Me: So you want to… eat me?

Tsumu: I can if you want 😏

Tsumu: Oops, I have to go. I think the kid I’m tutoring almost saw your ab picture!😖

Me: That’s revenge.

Tsumu: ?

Me: It’s nothing. Have a good tutoring session.

Well, that hadn’t gone how he expected, but he got his revenge (kind of?) and that was victory enough for Tasuku.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
